Utopia
by Allen x Lenalee - Leone Brion
Summary: She wanted to make her forget about everything, even if it were for just a second. Fem!Allen x Lenalee. PWP, NSFW, smut, lemon.


**A/N:** **This is gross, but so hot. Oh my god. Two girls getting it on** **had** **made a soft spot in my perverted heart nowadays.**

 **Warning:** **Contains oral sex, wet and dry humping, post orgasm torture, and fingering.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I** **definitely** **do** **not** **own DGM.**  
 **I** **f I did, there'd be a scene where Lenalee unintentionally would** **confess** **to Allen about her love for him though it'll be unknown to all of you whether or not it's platonic or romantic and Lenalee would realise it and blush. Turning away from him** **rightfully** **embarrassed** **,** **but Allen** **would** **be stroking her cheek looking at her the same way he did in Chapter 205 basically telling her that he knew** **that** **already. Lenalee smiling back, turning happy under his gaze but switching the topic, not** **recognizing** **exactly** **how intense her ROMANTIC love for him is. In essence, I'd do more shipbaiting than her, Hoshino Katsura.**

 **That** **also reminds me to write a fanfic like that.**

 **Thanks Leone!**

 **You're** **welcome, Brion!**

* * *

Lying on her bed deep in thought, she hadn't noticed she was staring at the ceiling until the knocking of her door brought her out of her daze. She wondered who that would be seeing as though she had specifically asked her comrades to leave her alone for some time, and not only because the higher ups were in need of talking to her more about the Fourteenth but because she seriously needed some alone time. She wanted to think more by herself to herself about the whole ordeal. A notable factor contributing to her belief of her disturber not being one of her superiours was that she'd be alerted or notified to go down to the Head's place to discuss rather than them come to her anyways.

Then, there was Link as well, but she estimated she wouldn't be back for another half an hour or so.

Turning the knob of her door and opening it to peak through the creak, she was greeted by violet, concerned as usual eyes that were equally as unique as the girl's pine green hair.

It was Lenalee, her girlfriend.

That was when she decided that maybe she had done enough thinking in the hour she had to herself.

Ellen opened the door as far as it could've went when she saw the small hints of tears in her eyes, a blush spreading across from one cheek to another, and fortunately eyes that lighten upon seeing her and observing her looking well at that. Her eyes were widened then at the tears building on the other woman's lids, so she started grinning, verbally greeting her merrily:

"Lenalee love, what are you doing here?" She spoke, though she had a hunch of what was her reasoning for coming.

Lenalee blinked away the tears at her grin, knowing the falseness behind it but knew there was nothing more she could do about it in spite of her calling her out on it multiple times. Knowing there was nothing more to be done especially since it was well-intentioned and her intentions were nonetheless similar to that grin. She had no right to as of the moment. "I don't think that you meant for us to leave you alone for only an hour, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so worried, Ellen-chan. You must feel so terrible though, who am I to start crying?" Despite wiping away at them, her tears fell so perfectly onto her cheeks. And that was when Ellen read it was about time to pull her into her room, shut the door, and pull the taller female into a hug.

Ellen had her arms wrapped around Lenalee's neck, trailing kisses up and down the side of it stopping just before her collarbone and jawline. Lenalee clutched onto Ellen's black tank top for dear life as she bawled into the smaller girl's shoulder. "Please stop crying, love. I guarantee you the worst isn't going to happen."

The taller girl pinched her back rather harshly. Ellen yelping at that. Pulling away and remaining at arm's length now, she faced the red faced, angrily pouting girl with confusion. "What? You want to make me cry too?"

"Stop lying! Like that isn't a possibility. I hate when you lie to me, Ellen-chan! I hate it!" She shrieked, frustrated at her too kind girlfriend.

"I don't want to make you even more upset."

Lenalee appreciated her honest, well intentions, though... "Yes, but I'd rather you be realistic with me. I can handle it, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Okay, okay. Well, let me at least tell you this," she trailed off, cupping her cheeks. "Lenalee, I'll fight him until I die. He won't have my body. No matter what, I'll keep on walking." She reassured, leaving Lenalee wanting to cry harder, yet she surpressed that urge when Ellen began wiping her tears and blowing on her cheeks. "That's a fact, as long as I keep on repeating that everything will be fine."

"I love you." She told her, causing Ellen to smile with tender eyes directed only at her. "So much, dear. It's unbelievable, and so messed up with what's happening before this Noah thing and after."

"I know, but we'll make it through this, okay?"

She nodded, "okay." And when they finally kissed, she felt her stomach flip at the sensation she's been deprived of for as long of a time she wasn't necessarily aware of. Her arms squeezing tighter around her as Ellen pulled her closer by pressing her arms against the back of her head. She was so sure Ellen would be the one to pull away as she seemed more composed than her when it came to things like this―Lenalee just letting her desires get the best of her when things got heated―but Ellen pushed just as much as she did and soon their tongues met and brushed repeatedly against each other's. Lenalee moaned at that, allowing her hands to travel down her girlfriend's back to reach her ass. Ellen whipping her leg up onto Lenalee's and stumbling back when Lenalee began leaning on her. Lenalee groping her some more.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lenalee stared into Ellen's beautiful eyes. "I love you." She reiterated before kissing her again. "So much." She emphasized, then she gave another kiss. "I want to take away your pain, take you out of this hellish world so you'll be free of distress, even if it'll be without me, darling." When Ellen tilted her head back, grinding against her, Lenalee took that as an opportunity to kiss down her neck. Sucking and nibbling on the smooth, pale skin so deliciously it caused the whitette's breaths to hitch gorgeously.

Her tongue traced her now redden mark languidly, sucking more slightly. Not caring whether or not Ellen will be able to hide her mark. Kissing it finally, she brought her lips back to Ellen's and cupped her bottom more profoundly to make her jump up onto her. She then stumbled over her legs to her bed, falling down onto it and at the same time making sure she fell exactly in line with how the bed was positioned to not injure herself or her beloved. Breaking free from her lips, she rubbed her lower half against her warm, sensitive area causing her to gasp. Lenalee smiling tenderly. "My love, I'll make you happy like this permanently one day, but this happiness will only be temporary right now, at the very least for now."

Ellen knew what she meant immediately, she knew that she was going to make love to her for the first time in forever. She will by no means object at all, entirely wanting it just as much. Accepting that she wanted to forget about what was happening before and focus on her and Lenalee only now.

Kissing for the final time before focusing on other parts of her body in this moment, Lenalee moved down her body until she reached her chest. Pulling her shirt from underneath her pants and then pulling it over her head, she exposed her training bra but impatiently tugged it over her breasts to then expose her breasts. Soaking in her glory, Lenalee lowered her head to them to cup one and envelope another nipple into her mouth. Ellen groaning at that, petting her affectionately. Groaning more when Lenalee gently sunk her teeth into her breast and began pulling on it with her teeth and hand. Lenalee switched breasts then, this time touching her tongue all over the skin covering the fatty tissue. Trailing over to the middle of her chest and lapping sensually, eventually looking up to Ellen's glazed eyes and hungrily devouring her lips in an instant after their lusty eyes met.

Ellen grabbed at Lenalee's shorts and immediately went for her button and zipper, dipping her hand in there and beneath her panties to place a finger on her clit. She looked up at Lenalee and was disappointed when she shook her head.

"Wait, let me do that too." She elaborated, sticking a hand in Ellen's already loosened pants and past her underwear for a finger to meet her clit. She had wanted them to move in unison.

Ellen complied up until Lenalee's finger caused a tingle to course through her pelvis when she touched her clit. Vigorously, she rubbed at Lenalee's and Lenalee returned the gesture to her, painstakingly trying to keep up with her. Though, her rough more than calloused left hand's fingers did better work than her nimble, small and slender ones as she was moaning louder and longer. Stopping her pleasuring of Ellen at some points to grind into her finger, riding them when they delved into her and pumped in an instant rhythm with now her thumb intensely stimulating her clitoris. Pulling down her shorts further though not slipping out of them to allow Ellen to thrust into her more profoundly, Lenalee came on her fingers in a rather uncomfortable position of having her shorts pulled halfway down her legs, therefore having her fight to keep her from closing them on Ellen to then stop her incredible movements.

Lenalee cursed under her breath, this not going as she planned. She didn't notice Ellen gently pushing her off herself and pulling off her clothing, though leaving on her thigh length white socks and red heels as she found them really, really seductive. She finally came down from her high when she realised that Ellen spread her legs and moved closer to her vulva with the intention of performing oral sex on her. Albeit hesitantly, she brought Ellen's lips from her lips down below up to the ones meant for kissing better. She forcefully leaned against her until Ellen got the point and leaned back onto the bed. Lenalee grateful to Ellen's eagerness that Ellen had already undressed herself.

"Love?" Ellen queried despite loving the fact that she made Lenalee gawk at the sight of her body.

"Yeah?" Lenalee answered, not meeting her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Ellen's brows rose out of concern.

"Oh, gosh, no! Of course not!" Especially with everything's she's been feeling.

"Then why'd you stopped me?"

Lenalee allowed her chest to fall upon hers. Breasts faintly rubbing together involuntarily as they breathed. "It's because, I want to pleasure you. I want to make you feel good, so good that you'll forget about everything bad right now."

Ellen smirked. "I already feel good, and giving you pleasure feels great for me anyways. You taste amazing too."

Lenalee blushed at her girlfriend's statement, unconsciously rubbing herself against Ellen's own naked body causing her to moan. Lenalee's eyes lit up at the sound. "While you in pleasure makes me elated as well. Though, I'm not the one who's involved in something as terrible as the enemy literally residing in you."

Ellen wincing at her mention of him.

"That's why I want to make love to you because you deserve it much more than I do right now. Please Ellen, let me make you feel good again."

Ellen understood, so to tell her that, she spread her legs to Lenalee. Lenalee looking at Ellen with absolute, undeniable mirth at her beautiful action. A searing kiss later, Lenalee found her way to her lips decorated in pure white, stubby hair. Lenalee pecked them before parting them to expose her pink going on red vulva. A finger slipped from its holding of her labia apart to rub at Ellen's clitoris softly, earning a muted cry from her and fingers balling up Lenalee's hair. Definitely no stranger to the anatomy of a female or hers, she enveloped her clit between her lips. Sucking on it while wickedly lapping on it. She allowed her fingers to move from her labia and down to her core, dipping two fingers into her at first but Ellen breathlessly asking for more caused her to insert three, then four.

Ellen was moving in sync with Lenalee's fingers mimicking the dildo they've usually used but couldn't find as of now. Ellen's breaths hitching with each suck she took of her clitoris, petting her further as she looked down at her to get the delightful surprise of her looking back up at her. Lenalee coming up from her vulva though continuing to pump her fingers in and out of her as she gazed into her beloved's eyes and Ellen reached between her and Lenalee to grab at her fingers and increase her speed. Making the woman sprawled out on her back moan and bite at her lip, staring at the one giving her the sensations before her vision blurring and throwing her head back onto the bed. Moving her pelvis along with her pumps.

With Lenalee's four fingers swiftly moving inside her and her sucking of her sensitive bud turning into aggressive, quick lapping once she exposed the absolute red part the hood skin hid from her, Ellen couldn't help but to come. Ellen's thighs stiffening, hips rolling, and pelvis twitching with it thrusting itself up more towards Lenalee's mouth. Fingers curling around her lover's green locks as she hitched a final cry.

Well, at least she thought that was her final cry.

She had let go of Lenalee's hair when she felt that she was done with her being stimulated and it was now time for her to return the favour, but Lenalee kept on with the lapping and thrusts. Ellen regaining back full consciousness felt an intense sensation strike her. She arches her back off the bed, jerking violently at Lenalee's continued assault of her most intimate area. Ellen pushing at her head away from her area, but Lenalee refused to let her get away from her. Pumping her quickly some more until she screamed. Her fingers then slowly slipping out with a gooey string of come attached to it.

Her tongue was still at work and Ellen couldn't afford another scream as she was sure someone was heading over to her room at this moment and was so ready to investigate why the first loud noise came to be. Desperately, she tried pushing at her assailant's head, but Lenalee remained stubborn and firmly kept on lapping at her oversensitive bud. Ellen silently cursing Lenalee as she jerked and alternated between cuffing the sheets, her hair, and the air in her palms. She wanted to shriek again, but she covered her mouth, making that sound into both her hands, one clasped over her mouth and the other over the other.

Anger mixed with joy burst inside her, removing her hands from her mouth and grunting out an, "oh, fuck!" In unison with the banging of the bed surrounding her. Again, she wanted to cry out, but she couldn't, her biting the hell out of her lip as her head violently thrashed around on the pillow beneath her. That was when she took in the pillow beneath her and grabbed at it before she impulsively screamed.

It felt like the longest time she's ever lasted in sex, but when it was over with Ellen's body very, very violently jerking and twitching and trembling to the point where Lenalee had to hold her still multiple times as she came a second time, Ellen helped herself in breathing all the air she could in the room heavily out of relief. Lenalee lapping away at her come until there was nothing left. Ellen pushing off Lenalee from her vagina―or rather Lenalee allowing her―to fanning it, and then closing her legs and facing away from the side Lenalee crawled up to lay beside her at.

Lenalee pouting at her actions but wrapped her arms around her nonetheless, her bare breasts touching her back. Normally, Ellen getting aroused by the sheer contact of supple, soft, large breasts, but Ellen wasn't sure if she could feel anything anymore. Sure that she lost some sensitivity down there.

The pine green haired kissed at her love's white locks, asking quietly about what just happened.

Ellen's voice was hoarse. "It was mind-blowing. But don't ever do that again. I almost had an aneurysm and I won't be able to feel anything for a few days now. You better not touch me, Lenalee, and I mean it. If you want to make me feel good again, then allow her to rest."

"Her?" Lenalee was curious to know who that was, in spite of her instantaneously putting two and two together.

"The one you spent your time making out with for the past hour."

"What? It wasn't an hour." Lenalee said, somewhat knowing what she meant. Not entirely sure if that was a bad thing or not.

"It felt like one. Though, that's not a bad thing. I felt everything very, very intensely all throughout it. Thank you. But don't ever do that again."

Lenalee felt defiance build up in her and she felt the urge to do it again in spite of her demand to her right now, or maybe even some time later. Though her reasonable side told her that it was best to leave this as a one time thing. Lenalee nodded. "Okay."

"I love you too, Lenalee." Ellen told her just in case, noting that she hadn't said when she told her that first today.

Lenalee wasn't insecure about her love for her as much as she was about other things, her being absolutely sure that she loved her. "Yeah, I know. I just said it because it felt right to say it, I didn't expect you to say it back or anything."

Ellen hummed, smiling sweetly.

They stayed like that for long, the throbbing of her heart and her feeling it in her vagina decreased. Their breaths in sync and Lenalee's hot air trailing down her lover's neck which she really didn't mind. Lenalee's hand in between Ellen's breasts, clutching onto her chest to feel her heart beat. Her other hand on her stomach, caressing it.

The left hand of hers Lenalee brought to her cheek was still there, gently rubbing at it as she continuously hummed soothingly for the both of them. Ellen wanted to say something else, unrelated to their activities but figured it was a bad idea considering Lenalee's intention in the first place. Her hand then began travelling down her body as she thought of something else to say. "You know, you must be really wet right now. I know I would be after making you scream like that."

"Well, yeah. I'll be fine though, I didn't come here looking only for sex, you know." She gripped onto her tighter. "As long as you're satisfied, I'm satisfied."

"Again, I feel the same way. But you're going to have to leave with a soaked pair of underwear and shorts. Having to go to the bathroom, clean yourself up and most likely masturbate when you got your own sex toy and toilet paper right here." She looked back at her then, sticking out her tongue with her eyes hooded.

Lenalee was seduced, eyes glazing over as she brought her head closer to hers and began sucking on Ellen's protruded tongue. Their lips met as Ellen's tongue went in deeper to meet Lenalee's, inducing hot moans from the green haired girl. Almost instinctively, Lenalee climbed over Ellen and with their clits aligned and Lenalee's legs trapping Ellen's, she started grinding herself against her. Lenalee crying out when she saw Ellen's own silver grey eyes staring at her with such potency and intensity, causing her to pick up her pace. The two moaning at the incredible sensation, feeling heat enrapture their beings. Their breasts too stroking against one another's sensitive skin.

Lenalee grabbed at Ellen's shoulders and Ellen grabbed at her butt, controlling their speed.

They stayed like that for a while until Lenalee shrieked that she was close, to which Ellen responded to that by flipping her over with herself now on top and found a new position. Leaving her leg by her hip and other leg in between her legs as she lightly stroked her clitoris against Lenalee, she began using Lenalee's bent upwards legs as her support. Lenalee crying out again at the denial of her abrupt orgasm, pushing Ellen down on her clit and moving against her. Finally coming with a strangled wail.

Ellen followed suit, coming with aggressive strokes. Finding irony in the fact that she felt more despite thinking she'd feel less.

Thoughtlessly, Ellen positioned her lower half to Lenalee's face, requesting her to lick her off as Ellen's tongue found Lenalee's extremely wet vulva. Soon, there was no trace of each other's and their own come and the only wetness left was their saliva that was easier to deal with.

Getting dressed, Lenalee joked about her legs feeling rather tingly, as a matter of fact not joking about it but stating that. Ellen can't helping but to agree as she was the one who had a rougher, more awesome time in the sheets. The whitette nodding her head on the bed with her numb legs lifelessly just there touching the bed and now useless feet touching the floor, strands of hair brushing against her cheek as she did the movement thus causing Lenalee to feel more inclined to look at her beautiful girlfriend as she herself dressed.

Feeling the need to stretch, she brought her hand to her back and pressed upon her elbow, but found that her legs couldn't have supported her while she did that. So she walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it while bringing her leg up to her butt and held it there. Doing the same with the other leg.

Ellen just gawked at her, infatuated with her actions and wanted to get up―not to ravage her―but help her, possibly join as she needed that too. She then decided that she was in need of it, as she was to be called down at any moment. She called for her, breaking Lenalee from her stretches.

After they both got back to how they were before everything, they smiled at each other, thanking one another verbally and then with a kiss.

Just as Lenalee gingerly left with a satisfiable smile that guaranteed a smile back from anyone else who caught wind of it, a certain golden golem left too unbeknownst to the lovestruck Ellen wandering back to her bed to reminisce.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm** **finally done** **this** **porno. I used** **Lesbian** **pornos as a little reference for this,** **but** **common sense tells me that a lot of it** **isn't** **exactly how Lesbians make love but is in fact great for referencing them fucking. I hope my vocabulary is good enough for** **anyone** **to enjoy this vomit of a story.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
